nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE-SIDED LOVE
ONDE-SIDED LOVE is the second opening theme of the Nijiiro Days anime series, used for the last 12 episodes. It is sung and performed by Sonar Pocket who also did the lyrics, composed and arranged the song. It was released on May 18, 2016, under the Tokuma Japan Communications. Track Listing CD Disc 1 #ONE-SIDED LOVE #HAPPY TODAY! #ONE-SIDED LOVE ~アニメCVドラマヴァージョン~ #ONE-SIDED LOVE(instrumental) #HAPPY TODAY! (instrumental) Disc 2 #ONE-SIDED LOVE (MV) #ONE-SIDED LOVE (MV Making & Offshot) Audio Will not play on mediums not supporting the .ogg format, such as iOS and IE. Lyrics TV Size ver. Romaji= Kimi no TAIPU ja nakute kitto risou demonai Kimi wa boku no koto wo donna fuu ni miteru no ? Sekkyokuteki na APUROOCHI nante... Kekkyoku BIBITte STAY no kankei "Suki ni natte shimatta hou ga koi wa make da." To yoku iu kedo Kimi wo furimukasu mahou sonna CHIKARA wa nai kedo Ichizu ni omoi tsuzuketara itsu no hi ka kanau kana ? Demo sonna koto wo ittete mo Kono kyori wa chijimaranai itsumademo Dakara aitai, aitai, aitai to negau hodo Aenai, aenai, aenai nani shiterun darou ? Yokaze ni fukarete guuzen wo sagashite arimoshinai noni Nando datte nando datte osenai rireki wo nagameteru Monogatari no ketsumatsu wa egao ga ii na |-| Kanji= 君のタイプじゃなくて　きっと理想でもない 君は僕のことをどんな風に見てるの？ 積極的なアプローチなんて…　結局ビビッてSTAY の関係 「好きになってしまった方が恋は負けだ。」とはよく言うけど 君を振り向かす魔法　そんなチカラはないけど 一途に想い続けたら　いつの日か叶うかな？ でもそんなことを言ってても この距離は縮まらない　いつまでも だから逢いたい、逢いたい、逢いたいと願うほど 会えない、会えない、会えない　何してんだろう？ 夜風に吹かれて　偶然を探して　ありもしないのに 何度だって　何度だって　押せない履歴を眺めてる 物語の結末は笑顔がいいな |-| English= ... Full ver. Romaji= kimi no TAIPU janakute kitto risou demo nai kimi wa boku no koto o donna fuu ni miteru no? sekkyokuteki na APUROOCHI nante... kekkyoku bibitte STAY on kankei "suki ni natte shimatta hou ga koi wa make da." to wa yoku iu kedo kimi o furimukasu mahou sonna chikara wa nai kedo ichizu ni omoi tsuzuketara itsunohika kanau kana? demo sonna koto o ittete mo kono kyori wa chijimaranai itsumade mo dakara aitai, aitai, aitai to negau hodo aenai, aenai, aenai nani shiten darou? yokaze ni fukarete guuzen o sagashite ari mo shinai no ni nando datte nando datte osenai rireki o nagameteru monogatari no ketsumatsu wa egao ga ii na kimi ga akogareteru ano hito no kamigata maneshita tte zenzen nitenai kedo moshikashitara kizuitemo kurenai kana? sen nen saki demo ano hito o koeru koto nante dekinai kara mata betsu no houhou o sagasanakuccha ne tomodachi koujitsu ni sasou nante kakko warukutte dekizu jimai desu suki ni nareba naru hodo koi wa moumoku to wa yoku iu kedo... machi de battari attari kaerimichi ga onaji dattari sonna unmei-teki na koto wa nai ka... CHANSU wa nai no kana? demo sonna koto o ittete mo kono omoi todokanai itsumademo dakara aitai, aitai, aitai to negau hodo aenai, aenai, aenai nani shiten darou? yokaze ni fukarete guuzen o sagashite ari mo shinai no ni nando datte nando datte osenai rireki o nagameteru monogatari no ketsumatsu wa egao ga ii na "kimi ga hoka no dareka to moshi musubareta to shitatte kimi ga shiawase de egao nara sore de ii yo." to tatoe tatemae demo iitakunai yo sonna uso... shinjitsu wa hitotsu dake ONE-SIDED LOVE kono mama kimi ni nanimo tsutaenakereba suki janai no to onaji ni naru kara tsugi no PEEJI mekutte donna kotae datte ukeirenakya na... itsumo aitai, aitai, aitai to negau hodo aenai, aenai, aenai nani shiten darou? yokaze ni fukarete guuzen o sagashite ari mo shinai no ni nando datte nando datte osenai rireki o nagameteru monogatari no ketsumatsu wa egao ga ii na |-| Kanji= 君のタイプじゃなくて　きっと理想でもない 君は僕のことをどんな風に見てるの？ 積極的なアプローチなんて…　結局ビビッてSTAY の関係 「好きになってしまった方が恋は負けだ。」とはよく言うけど 君を振り向かす魔法　そんなチカラはないけど 一途に想い続けたら　いつの日か叶うかな？ でもそんなことを言ってても この距離は縮まらない　いつまでも だから逢いたい、逢いたい、逢いたいと願うほど 会えない、会えない、会えない　何してんだろう？ 夜風に吹かれて　偶然を探して　ありもしないのに 何度だって　何度だって　押せない履歴を眺めてる 物語の結末は笑顔がいいな 君が憧れてるあの人の髪型　真似したって 全然似てないけど　もしかしたら気付いてもくれないかな？ 1000年先でもあの人を越えることなんてできないから また別の方法を探さなくっちゃね 友達口実に誘うなんて　かっこ悪くって出来ずじまいです 好きになればなるほど　恋は盲目とはよく言うけど… 街でバッタリ会ったり　帰り道が同じだったり そんな運命的な事はないか…　チャンスは無いのかな？ でもそんなことを言ってても この想い届かない　いつまでも だから逢いたい、逢いたい、逢いたいと願うほど 会えない、会えない、会えない　何してんだろう？ 夜風に吹かれて　偶然を探して　ありもしないのに 何度だって　何度だって　押せない履歴を眺めてる 物語の結末は笑顔がいいな 「君が他の誰かともし結ばれたとしたって 君が幸せで笑顔ならそれでいいよ。」と たとえ建前でも　言いたくないよ　そんな嘘… 真実は一つだけ ONE-SIDED LOVE このままキミに何も伝えなければ 好きじゃないのと同じになるから 次のページめくって　どんな答えだって受け入れなきゃな… いつも逢いたい、逢いたい、逢いたいと願うほど 会えない、会えない、会えない　何してんだろう？ 夜風に吹かれて　偶然を探して　ありもしないのに 何度だって　何度だって　押せない履歴を眺めてる 物語の結末は笑顔がいいな |-| English= ... :(Lyric source: AnimeLyrics) Alternative Covers 91Af1ljTTtL. SL1500 .jpg Trivia *The group Sonar Pocket makes a minor appearance in Episode 12 as themselves and sing this exact song. Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime